Fragile Dreams Two: Welcome, Home Of The Dawn
by MewStar0013
Summary: A year has gone by since the Glass Cage Project and things are running smoothly with Seto and Ren. But even a repopulating earth isn't making Seto forget about Crow. Will the two admit their love when Crow returns? Even with his memory lost? R &R Please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fragile Dreams two: Welcome, Home Of The Dawn**_

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything from **_**Fragile Dreams **_**or any other material I will use. **

**I love **_**Fragile Dreams**_**! I just thought it was so sad that Crow and Seto didn't get paired up.( Yep, I'm a Yoai fan) So I made this sequel in honor of the game. It will, of course, pair up Seto and Crow. The plot is thought up by your's truly with thought up past on Crow's and Seto's and maybe even Ren's lives. And I know( or hope) it will go well. Alright, I should stop talking and getting started. Alright, here we go. I hope you review and lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wandering around alone… Looking at the moon by myself… I'm sick of it!"<em>

**- **_Seto, Fragile Dreams; Farewell, Ruins Of The Moon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: A new world<strong>

What woke the young boy up was the light pops of a babbling brook. His eyes opened, his dark, amethyst-purple eyes blinked away sunlight before the boy sat up, shaking ferns away from his short, burgundy-red hair. He looked around the meadow and brook that surrounded him and he stood to his feet, brushing away dirt that had gotten on his light blue coat over night. He cupped his hands around his eyes and used them like a pair of binoculars. Where had Ren gone?

"Seto, I found us some food and I've got some word from Nico and the others! They found five more survivors in a old warehouse!" The boy called Seto turned and saw his friend, a girl with snow-silver hair and violet-purple eyes, walk over to him. He smiled as the girl walked over to him with a pile of berries in one hand and a radio in the other.

"Really? That's awesome, Ren. Can I talk to Nico?" he asked. Ren nodded and she handed him a couple of berries and the radio. He pressed a small microphone to his ear and he plucked a berry into his mouth.

"Nico, come in Nico. This is Seto. Is it true you found five survivors? Are they in good health?" he asked. There was a buzzing noise before he head another voice.

"Yes, me and the west team found them starved. They were close to dying but we got to them in time. There are two men, one woman, a teenager, and a one-year-old. We're going to take them to the east perimeter to get some rest. We have things under control here." said Nico. Seto smiled to himself, feeling very grateful that there were survivors out there like Nico. After the calamity with the Glass Cage project, he and Ren had been traveling the world, searching for any survivors. Fortunately, they had found small yet still thriving groups in many parts of the world. They were soon back in Japan with a total of one hundred groups around the world with at least five to eight people in each group. It had taken them a year to travel, yet they didn't change as much. Though you could noticed the two had grown and mature. Ren's hair had grown a bit longer and Seto had gotten a inch taller himself, though he was still shorter than Ren.

"OK, thanks, Nico. Report tomorrow, alright?" asked the savior of the last of mankind as he finished his small breakfast.

"Alright. Copy that, boss. Over and out." said Nico as the small device turned off with a buzz. Seto tucked the radio in his pocket and walked over to Ren, who was sitting by the brook's edge with a white kitten cuddling at her side. The little fuzz ball had fallowed the two for a while and Ren decided to keep him as a pet, calling him Yuki.

"It's amazing isn't it? We found so many survivors so far and a lot are starting to repopulate." said Ren as she stroked Yuki. Seto nodded as he stared at the sun creping higher and higher into the sky.

"Yeah, it's only been a year, too. We should stay here for awhile, you know, take a break." said the young teen. Ren nodded and she gave a smile.

"Yes, that would be nice. We could go over to the old tower. Or maybe Fun Park. Doesn't that sound nice?" asked the blonde, turning to her friend to see a smile. Instead, she saw a forlorn look, fallowed by a frown that leaked with sadness and regret.

"Something wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. The latter turned and lifted the corners of his mouth, trying to put on a fake smile.

"I'm… I'm fine." he said, his voice a bit weak. Ren frowned with her pale eyebrows fallowing.

"I know when you're lying to me, Seto. So tell me what's wrong." she said a bit firmly. Seto shifted his eyes away and he brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his kneecaps.

"Can we… Pass on visiting Fun Park? That place…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head when he remembered shining emerald-green, cat-like eyes. "I just don't want to go there." he muttered sadly. Ren's face turned sympathetic, hey eyes growing worried.

"Why?… Did something happen there? Please tell me." she said, her voice nearly begging. She really wanted to know what was happening to her friend. The boy moved his hand to the locket around his neck. He opened it and he's fingers enclosed around a very special gift. A ring with a silver skull. Though it look odd to others, it meant the world to Seto.

"That's where… I met Crow." replied the teen, his fingers closing tighter. Ren looked at him with a look of melancholy. She remembered that name. While they were on their travels, Seto would tell her about the mischievous doll he had met in the fun park. By the way he talked about him, Ren could tell that Crow was the best friend Seto had ever had. And she knew that their relationship was far more greater than friendship. She would sometimes hear Seto talk in his sleep, whispering and murmuring sentences like, 'Please… Don't leave, Crow…' she could tell that her friend had missed his old friend more than anything.

She placed a pale arm around her friend's shoulders in a comforting way. Seto leaned into her gesture ad that's when his tears started. He never knew when they started or finished, they just came. Whenever he mentioned Crow, the tears would arrive, running down his face like rivers down a mountain. The redhead closed his eyes as droplets of sadness slipped passed his eyelids and down his cheeks, light sobs fallowing. He could still see Crow's unmoving face in his mind. It haunted him every time he remembered his first best friend lying in that pile of what he was. Unmoving dolls that would never be awaken. Seto felt it was unfair. For even though Crow had said he was a mannequin, Seto still saw him as a human.

After awhile, as time moved with the golden sun and swaying breeze, Seto's tears seised and he pulled away from Ren, wiping his eyes and sniffling. He looked up to the blue sky and Ren watched him, wondering what he would do next.

"Lets… Go to Tokyo Tower." Ren blinked at the slightly chocked and straight forward decision but she nodded anyway. Tokyo Tower was only a mile away and they could make it there in a half a day. A few words were still on her lips though.

"Why do you want to go there?" she asked as they stood up and began walking. For the first time today, Seto gave an actual warm smile as he slipped the silver skull ring on his finger.

"That's the best place to see the full moon."

* * *

><p>The mighty monument that was Tokyo Tower stood proudly where it was, rusting from the days it had been abandon with a faint glow of moonlight reflecting off it. It gave creaks and squeaks as Seto and Ren scaled it, climbing step after step with worrying of something attacking them. And if something <em>did<em> try to attack them, they were no match for the duo that was Seto and Ren.

"Moon's almost in the sky." said Ren when they were nearly at the top of the tower. Set nodded but said nothing. He had been quiet on the whole trip, saying very little. It was like he was in his own little world. When the two friends made it to the top, Seto stood by the edge while Ren sat, gazing up at the glowing pearl of the sky. It was indeed a full moon and it looked as beautiful as any other night.

"Wow, it's so close, I can almost touch it." said Ren, reaching her hand in a mock attempt to catch the big white object. Again, Seto said nothing, as if he were waiting for something. Ren watched his eyes, noticing that they would dart from here to there, as if expecting to see something pop out. After a what seemed like hours, Seto suddenly dropped to his knees and lowered his head, shaking it in vain.

"I'm… So stupid…" he whispered under his breath as soon tears laced with them.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Ren, placing a hand on his shoulder. The blue-clad boy shrugged his her hand off and gave a dry laugh. He looked at her with a sad smile and regretful tears at in his eyes.

"I thought… He'd be here. Just like when I had to face Shin. He talked to me, wishing me good luck and telling me I was still his best friend." he said, his voice starting to shake. Seto turned his head to the moon, the smile soon flattening and the tears running quickly.

"He promised he'd always be with me. Because were best fr-friends…" Seto suddenly glared at the moon and stood up, baring his teeth and looking like he was ready to take on the world.

" WELL WHERE ARE YOU! YOU SAID YOU BE THERE FOR ME! YOR PROMISED YOU'D ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR ME BECAUSE WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! BUT YOU'RE NOT HERE! YOU'RE _**DEAD**_! WHY'D YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE, CROW! WHY!"

Seto took heavy breaths as his yell of anguish echoed across the land. His tears were cascading harder than ever and he looked so red, he could have self-destruct. He shut his eyes and shook his head in hopelessness. What did it matter? He knew the truth, it was clear as day. Crow was gone and Seto was never going to see him again.

"_Sheesh, I never took you for the crier, Seto."_

Seto's eyes shot open and he gasped when he spotted a white ball of light floating near him. Right now, with all his sadness and confusion, he felt like a helpless new born deer.

"Crow…?" he asked in a near whisper, like a child asking for their mother when wanting to be held.

" _No, why would you mistake me for a guy, Seto? It's me, Sai."_ said the bull of light. Set blinked and Ren stood next to him, squinting her eyes a bit at the energy ball.

"Is that really you, Sai? Why are you a ball of light?" she asked. The Sai ghost ball gave a sigh.

"_This was the only way I could get to you guys. I heard Seto crying and I had to see what was going on. And also-"_

"_Sai? There you are- Oh, Seto, Ren, you two are here?"_

Another ball of light appeared right next to Sai, glowing just as bright as her. Seto recognized the voice.

"S-Shin? Is that you?" he asked. The ball of light floated up and down, as if nodding.

"_Yes, Seto. I was just looking for Sai. Is something the matter?"_ he asked. Seto looked at the ground with a frown. Half of this was hard because Shin was being kinder than he was alive. The other half didn't want to talk about Crow. But Ren took to the talking.

"Hi misses his best friend, Crow. Crow was a doll that Seto had met on his journey and they were really good friends. Right around when you wanted to wipe out Seto, Crow's battery had ran out and Seto hasn't seen him since. He… really wants to see him again." said the pale-haired girl. Seto felt his cheeks go red when his story was explained like that. Ren had explained it like a love story.

"_That's so sad."_ said Sai with soft kindness in her voice.

"_Hm… Crow… That name sounds oddly familiar. You said he was a doll, a robot maybe?"_ asked Shin. Both teens nodded.

"_Ah, now I remember. Crow was a robot made by the Glass Cage Project. He was created by one of my colleges so that he'd be the perfect human, so to speak. I think Crow might have gotten a mind of his own and he escaped."_ said the ghost of the scientist. Both Ren and Seto's eyes widen.

"Really? Then if you know about Crow, do you know if there's anyway we can turn him back on? Like as if there are some spare batteries or a charger or something?" asked Ren, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Seto was shocked beyond words. All of the emotions of happiness he wanted to shout were caught in his throat.

"_Yes, I believe there is. My college, Mizuki Akizawa, once told me that Crow had a re-chargeable battery that was kept in Crow's jacket pocket. You'd think that boy would have found out about it before he shut off."_ said Shin, moving back and forth as if shaking his head to himself. Ren gave a squeal and she tackled Seto in a hug.

"This is amazing! Isn't it, Seto! All we have to do is get to Crow and the battery and he could be up and running very soon!" she cheered. A grin of happiness appeared on Seto's face and he hugged Ren back, jumping and smiling like an idiot.

" Yeah! This is awesome! Great! Super! Fantas-"

"_Hold on you two. I need to tell you one thing."_

Both stopped jumping and they turned to Shin.

"_When Crow is turned on, it will be most likely he will be set on Starter Mode. He won't remember the life he had before. Unless you children can get his memory back within the next time of a full moon, Crow will never remember his past ever again."_ said Shin in a worried and warning voice. Ren gasped while Seto gave a worried look. It would break his heart if Crow didn't remember him. But still, Crow was his best friend. And if he needed some help remembering his past, then Seto would be right at his side to guide him.

"We'll take that risk. Even if we can't get him to remember, all that matters is that he's alive." he said. Ren looked at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. Shin sighed, almost as if he were tired.

"_So be it. Now, in order to work the re-chargeable battery, you have to place it where his main frame is, the middle of his chest. Type in f7-808-112 and the battery will activate. You're on your own then." _said Shin as he slowly disappeared.

"_Good luck, guys. I hope you can bring your friend to his senses."_ said Sai as she disappeared as well. Seto and Ren looked at each other and the boy grinned, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Lets get our friend."

* * *

><p>It look them a whole night. Hours of searching, walking, and fighting off evil spirits were finally paid off as Seto and Ren made it to the last floor. The room was like it was, scattered with lifeless dolls, whose eyes would never open and see the warm glow of the sun or the sheer beauty of the moon. Seto looked at the very back of the room. And there he was, his best friend. Right where he was left.<p>

Seto broke off into a quick sprint as he made it to Crow. His hair was still raven-black and untidy, kept under his conductor-like hat with his purple and multi-colored, flamboyant outfit to match. The young fighter dropped to his knees and brushed away the dirt and webs that had gathered in the past year his friend had been… He paused at that time. Since Crow was shut off, what did that make him? Asleep? Disengaged? No. he was neither of those. Seto had said so himself. Crow was dead. But now, he was about to be brought back to life.

Ren reached him and she came to her knees as well, looking at Crow with curiosity.

" Hm, so this is the famous Crow. Now I know why you say his name in your sleep." she said. Seto turned four shades of red but he said nothing, already reaching into Crow's coat pocket. He flet around for a bit before he felt something rectangular. He pulled the battery out and he turned in his hand, looking at the keypad with shinning text. Looking at Ren for a brief moment, he turned on the keypad and typed in the code Shin had told him. The small device gave a buzz and it turned on. Gulping, Seto pulled Crow's coat off his friend and he pulled off his shirt. He blushed at Crow's slim chest while Ren giggled at the young boys quirks. Seto unfastened Crow's chest plate and it came off, showing a used battery similar to the one in his hand. Carefully, he took out the used battery and placed in the new one, placing back the chest plate. Then he placed the raven's coat on his shoulders and he and Ren waited.

Their hope slipped farther and farther away when they saw nothing happen. Seto slowly took Crow's cold hand with his and he held it, hoping to feel something. Ren looked at them sadly and she too lowered her head. Seto looked back at Crow's unmoving face and his felt his heart twist with agony and forlorn. He wanted something, _anything _to happen. He would do _anything _just to hear Crow's voice again.

"_What's wrong? We're friends now. And friends give each other kisses, right? I read that..."_

Seto closed his hands tighter around Crow's and before he knew it, he was leaning forward to Crow. His hands moved to Crow's shoulders and he ghosted his lips over the other boy's. He heard Ren gasped but he ignored her as he pressed his lips fully against Crow's. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Seto was pouring every ounce of emotion he had for Crow, silently begging that he would wake up. Seto pulled away as he stared at the face again, seeing the slightest twitch of a nose. Then, cat-like, emerald-green eyes opened. Seto and Ren gasped and waited.

Crow's eyes dilated for a second before they looked from one way, then the other. The eyes focused on the people in front of them and Crow sat up, testing his limbs. He looked at Seto's hands on his shoulders and then into Seto's eyes. They stared into each other's souls, wanting to stare forever until oblivion. Finally, Seto found his voice.

"A-Are you OK, Crow? Do you remember me?" he asked, his hope showing in his eyes. Crow blinked and Seto saw how dim his eyes were. Panic prickled at his heart as Crow's eyes dilated and his face showed creases of confusion.

"Who are you? Why can't I see? And who is this… Crow?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins. Hope you like this and please do review. well, i have to go. I'll get the next chapter in soon<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback, everyone! I'm glad you guys like this story^_^ Anyway, why don't I just stop talking and lets get this chapter rolling already!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fragile Dreams: Farewell, Ruins of the Moon **_**or any other material.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't act like we're friends. I said <em>_**don't **__act like you know me. Listen up, I'm the one who's gonna be asking the questions around here, you just answer. Is that clear?"_

_-Crow, Fragile Dreams: Farewell, Ruins of the Moon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Blind Remembrance<strong>

"No…" whispered Seto, shaking his head as he stared at his old friend. He felt his heart twist like it was some piece of rope. This couldn't be. Crow couldn't just forget him. He just couldn't!

"Seto-" Ren tried to clam him down and put a hand on his shoulder but the teen backed away from her. His gem-like eyes stared wide at Crow as they filled with tears. He knew Shin told him this would happen. That Crow would have no recall of the life he had before he died. But it still didn't feel fair. He wanted Crow to remember him. More than anything.

Ren looked at Seto as he began crying, knowing that she couldn't stop the tears. She decided to check on Crow. "Um, you are Crow. Are you sure you don't remember… Anything?" she asked. The black-haired android blinked and looked at his lap.

"A few things. I know that I am not human like the two of you. I know my creator was Dr. Akizawa and that he died of a heart disease. And…" Crow's eyes looked to Seto and they softened. "You… You look familiar. I'm not sure how but… Something at the back of my head is nagging at me." he said. Seto sniffled and he stood up, walking to Crow.

"So, you do remember some things. That's… Fantastic." he said, letting out a tiny smile. Crow nodded and he looked around the dark room, as if searching for something.

"If I can… Can I ask some questions, too?" he asked. Seto and Ren nodded and Crow staggered to his feet, his hands moving to the wall behind him to keep him balanced.

"I can't see that well. So that must mean that my other battery died down. How did you know of my rechargeable battery?" he asked.

"Well, as odd as it sounds, we learned from a college of Dr. Akizawa that you had one in your pocket. We came here and typed in the code that was needed. We placed the battery in you and, yeah, that's how you're awake now." explained Ren. Crow nodded as he leaned against the wall.

"OK, so here's my other question; Why? Were you apprentices for the progect? Or is there something else?" he asked. Ren nudged Seto and the young boy blushed, clearing his throat.

"Well, you may not remember this, Crow but, we use to be good friends. You were… Actually the first friend I ever had. When you were shut off… I missed you. I felt so alone, even though me and Ren found survivors in the past year. I just…" Seto took a step forward and looked at the ground. "I just couldn't live my life without you… You're my best friend." he whispered, blushing profoundly.

Crow could feel the warm breath of the younger boy with his motion sensors. He really wished he could see what this boy looked like, hoping that he looked as beautiful and soft as his voice was. He felt a strange feeling in his chest. He was doubting it was a heart, since he was a doll. But this feeling wasn't going away. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it. Through the darkness, he reached and took Seto's hand, relishing in it's warmth.

A strange noise came from the back of Seto's throat, both embarrassed and surprised that Crow was doing this. Ren was feeling the same, only it was more of happiness for her friend. When Seto looked to Crow, he found himself staring in his never ending eyes.

"Listen, er…"

"S-Seto."

"Right, Seto. Well listen, even though I don't recall of ever meeting you or of us ever becoming friends. But, it looks like it means a lot to you if I do. So, I want you to do me a favor. Can you help me remember? I want to know who I was before I shut off. Will you show me, Seto? Will you help me?" he asked gently. Seto felt locked in a trance with those bright eyes staring at him like that. He never knew Crow could be this gentle. The redhead then nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'd be happy to. I want to help you remember, Crow." he said. Crow gave a grin and he then looked to Ren.

"Oh yeah, who's this?" he asked. Seto coughed and he blushed again. He was so happy to help Crow gain back his memory that he forgot about Ren.

"Oh yes, Crow, this is my friend, Ren. When I was on my own, I met Ren and we've been traveling together, searching for survivors. She's someone you can really count on." he said. Ren giggled and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Crow. Seto's talked a lot about you." she said with wink. Crow blinked while Seto turned as red as his hair. He coughed again and he walked over to the stairs.

"An-Anyway, why don't we just get out of here? Lets head over to the west perimeter. We can get some rest at the home base." he said, cooling down his flushing skin. He felt a hand grab his and he turned to see Crow smiling softly at him.

"Remember what I said? I can't see that well. Can you help me?" he asked. Seto flushed for the tenth time today and he nodded, looking over and holding his hand out to Ren.

"Lead the way?" he asked. Ren gave a light laugh and nod, taking the boy's hand and leading them out of the hotel. When they got out, they couldn't help but stare at the horizon as they walked.

The sun was looming halfway in the distance, signaling that it was dawn. The golden ball of fire was beautiful against the landscape of purple, blue, pink, and other soft colors. The wind blew in a caressing way as birds woke up and called their morning songs. Ren was walking ahead of the two boy's while Seto still had Crow's hand, helping him thought the slightly darken morning.

"Um… Are you sure you need me to guide you all the way to home base? Are your eyes that bad?" asked Seto. He felt fingers tighten around his hand and he gasped quietly as hot breath tickled his neck.

"No, I can see well now. I just want to hold your hand. Don't know why though." said Crow honestly, even though his eye were giving some alluring glint. Seto blushed and he looked back to the sunrise, trying to control his behavior. He knew Crow was only teasing. It was in his nature.

Crow, on the other hand, was enjoying this teasing more than his blushing friend. Even though he had just, from his point-of-view, met Seto, he felt a strange feeling he never knew of. It was the kind that made him think how his human traits would have reacted if he was a human. Like his palms would get sweaty or his blood would be going faster through his veins than normal. All he knew now was that he liked seeing Seto flustered. Yes, he was enjoying it very much.

"Hey guys, doesn't the sunset look more beautiful than usual?" asked Ren as she skipped around and picked a few wild flowers on her way. Seto nodded, his eyes not leaving the everlasting feat before him.

"Yeah, something's making it more… Peaceful and serine. I can't put my finger on it." he said. Crow smiled as the glow of the sun made Seto's pale skin look like gold and his red hair looked like the perfect shade of cherry-red. As innocent and sweet as he was, Crow was surprise that the boy didn't know how cute he looked. Ren then began walking with the two and she handed the both of them a wild flower. The girl giggled as she skipped ahead of them and Seto smiled as he played with the flower between his fingers.

"Hey, Seto?" the latter turned his head to his best friend.

"Yeah, Crow?" he asked. The green-eyed teen looked to Ren, then Seto, his eyes curious.

"Are you and Ren… In love? Do you love her?" he asked. Seto's eyes widen and he shook his head, giving a nervous smile.

"Me and Ren? No way. She's nice and all but I only like as a friend or sister. Besides," the young boy blushed as he looked to the sunset. "I've never fallen in love before. I want find someone… Who won't leave me. Someone who will stand by me all the way. Someone to hold me and tell me that they love me so much, that they will never leave me." he admitted. His blush darken when he realized what he just rambled. "S-Sorry." he apologized.

Crow chuckled and he shook his head. "Relax, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I get you. Since you've been alone for a while, you just want someone by your side, right?" he asked. Seto nodded and Crow smirked as he leaned forward, pulling Seto closer to him. "Well, can _I _be the _one_?" he asked with his fang-like teeth shinning.

Seto could hear blood rushing through his ears and he felt his breathing shallow. He didn't know what to do. Half of him wanted to take Crow's offer and pull the elder down for a kiss. The other half was so embarrassed that he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Guys! Come on! Home base is just a few yards away!" called Ren from ahead. Seto pushed away from Crow and he shakily gained back his composer. Clearing his throat, he pointed to the home base.

"Um, shall we?" he asked. Crow chuckled and he nodded.

"Yeah, lets go. Last one there is a rotten egg! TALLYHO~!" he yelled as he ran ahead. Set laughed as he tried to catch up with the other.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!"

* * *

><p>"Look! Seto and Ren are here!"<p>

Everyone of the west perimeter turned and all the little ones squealed as they ran up to meet the two saviors of earth. Seto and Ren laughed as the children yapped and tackled them like puppies. Crow stood aside and watched, smiling as his two friends smiled. He really liked Seto's smile. It was so angelic, especially with those soft and rose-pink lips.

"Yo! I didn't expect to see you guys come around here!" said a seventeen-year-old guy walking over to them. He had short, golden-blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Seto immediately grinned and he stood up.

"Nico!" he cried happily. The young man named Nico laughed and he caught Seto in a head lock, ruffling his hair.

"It's good to see ya, short stuff. Man, it's been like three months already. What, you hate me that much?" he asked teasingly. Seto laughed and he pushed himself away from his good friend.

"Sorry, it's just that we've been busy for a while." he said. Nico nodded and he smiled at Ren.

"Good to see ya, too, Ren. Seto's not talking in his sleep, is he?" he asked. Ren giggled as she gave her picked wild flowers to the children.

"Sometimes, but he's probably gonna stop tonight." she said.

"Why, because _I'm _here?" asked Nico, sneaking a wink at Seto. Said boy blushed and looked at the ground. There was then a (rather loud) coughing and Seto looked to see Crow looking rather irritated.

"Oh, sorry Crow. Nico, this is my friend, Crow. Crow's experiencing some memory lost and me and Ren are trying to help him out. Crow, this Nico. He's one of the first survivors me and Ren found and he's the leader of the west and south perimeter of Japan." said the boy. Nico smiled and held out his arm.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we become good friends." he said. Crow walked forward and he gave a glare.

"Yeah, sure. And just to let you know, I'm Seto's _best_ friend. Even if I can't remember him that well, I'm making sure no one is hurting him. So you better lay off the winking, if you catch my drift." he said in a warning tone. Nico blinked and he looked to Seto, who was playing with some little kids. He then looked back to Crow and simply grinned.

"Noted." he said. Crow smirked, glad to see that this guy was smart. Nico then clapped his hands and he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, everyone! Tonight, we're throwing a bon fire for Seto, Ren, and their friend, Crow! Lets make sure we bring the good stuff! Kapeesh?" he called. Everyone in the perimeter gave a cheer and the party was planned.

* * *

><p>"And then we were being cornered by these weird-ass ghost leg things and we nearly lost all the yen we were carrying. But then we tried this criss-cross strategy I had and we got out of the place in a synch." said Nico as he, Seto, Ren, Crow, and everyone else in the perimeter sat around a bon fire. All of them were having a good time with telling stories, singing songs, and a lot of other things. They were all just listening to a story Nico had and they were all enjoying smores.<p>

"Wow, that sounds amazing, Nico." said Ren as she put together her smore. Nico smiled as he took a bite out of his dessert.

"Yeah, I guess. But you guys probably had more fun times than the rest of us." he said. Seto shrugged as he placed his whole smore in his mouth.

"Nof. Mee ha no fwa keha soh heena foof." said the pale boy with his mouth full. Everyone laughed and Seto blushed as he gulped up his marshmallow treat.

"Sorry. I said that you must've had some fun adventures, too." he said. Everyone laughed again and Seto joined, scratching the back of his neck.

"Seto, you got yourself some chocolate. Right… Here." said Nico as he reached over and brushed his thumb over the corner of Seto's mouth, licking up the chocolate. Seto redden and he chuckled nervously. There was a sudden rustle and Seto looked to see Crow stand up, walking away from the fire.

"Where are you going, Crow?" asked Seto. Crow looked back and shot a glare.

"Out for a walk." he muttered as he walked into the forest. Seto looked at the others before he dashed after Crow. After walking past thick shrubbery, the sixteen-year-old found the seventeen-year-old sitting by a small pond. He had taken off his signature hat and he was staring at the crescent-shaped moon in the sky. The younger walked over slowly and he took a seat next to his friend, looking at the sky.

"The moon looks nice tonight." he said. Crow nodded and said nothing. Seto bit his lip and he continued.

"You know, when we first met, the moon was exactly like this. It was nearly dark but with the crescent shape. We stared at it for a while and we became friends, too. I'll never for get that day." said the redhead.

"Seto?" asked Crow, looking at him. Seto looked back and he felt himself going lost.

"Yeah, Crow?" he asked. Crow placed his arms around Seto and he pulled him into a tight embrace, resting his chin on the other boy's shoulder. Seto tried to look at Crow but the other held one hand to the back of his head, keeping him in place.

"Tell me about the day we met. I want to get back as much as my memory as possible." said Crow softly. Seto nodded with a red face and he pulled a little away from Crow. He was still in his arms though.

"OK. We met one night when I was searching for survivors in a place called Fun Park…"

Seto explained from there on how Crow had teased him and how he took his locket from him. He told him about the elusive chase they had, from running around the park, to the roller coaster, and to the pit fall trap and to the fall Crow suffered. He saved the best for last.

"And then, you showed me this picture on how you wanted to know what your past was. Oh! Here, I have it in my locket." said Seto as he opened his locket and pulled the photo out. He handed it to Crow and the other teen looked at it.

"This… This is Dr. Akizawa. I'm sure of it." said Crow. Seto looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, how come you can remember this stuff? You didn't even know this stuff when I met you." he said. Crow shrugged as he tucked the picture in his coat.

"I guess that's because I'm in starter mode. I do wish I can remember the memories before I was shut off." he said. Seto nodded and he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Me too. By the way, why did you leave the bon fire?" he asked. Crow was silent for a bit before he took Seto's hand gently.

"The way Nico was acting to you… I hated it for some reason. I'm… Really drawn to you, Seto. Did, something happen when I met you? Besides us becoming friends?" he asked. Seto looked at their entwined hands for a second before looking back at the moon.

"Well… You kissed me. You told me that friends did it all the time. I was a little shocked because it was my first kiss but then, I was OK with it, since we became best friends after that. Maybe that's why…?" he asked, blushing pink.

Crow smiled, glad to know that he was Seto's first kiss. He then chuckled and placed one arm around Seto, pulling him close to him.

"Well, I guess that makes me your very important person then." he chuckled. Seto blushed but he laughed, too. A silence fallowed and Seto grew tired, resting his head on Crow's shoulder as they stared at the moon. Seto closed his eyes and he then remembered Ren's Moon song.

**(Note that the words in parentheses are translated into English)**

_Tsuki wa ma maru marui wa kirei,_

**(The radiant, round, round, moon)**

_Kirei wa kawaii,_

**(Your radiance is so cute)**

_Metome itsumete burede mite,_

**(Always shining, looking through my eyes)**

_Bye, bye genkire mata ashita,_

**(Bye Bye, please be well until tomorrow)**

_Hoshi wa kira kira kirei wa sameshi,_

**(The lonely, bright, bright, stars)**

_Sameshi wa watashi…?_

**(Are you just as lonely as I…?)**

_Detode tsurai de hon go,_

**(Having a difficult time living)**

_Sayonara, tsuki no haikyo._

**(Farewell, ruins of the moon.)**

Crow closed his eyes as Seto sang, his voice reaching the woods and beyond. He felt so happy with Seto. Did he feel this way when he actually knew Seto? Was there always this tight feeling his chest? This odd spin in his mind? This feeling of… Love?

"You have a good voice, Seto." said the crow-like boy as he stroke the hairs behind Seto's neck. He heard a soft noise and looked at Seto, smiling when he saw that he had fallen asleep. With a light chuckled, he picked up the young boy bridal style as he carried him back to home base. As he looked at the young boy's sleeping face, he gave him a peck on the forehead.

'_I sure hope I do remember my lost memories. Because when I want to look up at the moon with Seto, I want to actually remember him. I want him… To never leave my side.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And there's you second chapter~! Aw, Crow's acting so sweet, it makes me sad that I made him lose his memory. But don't worry, he'll somehow get his memory back. With the help of his friends and true love, he's sure to. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review! See ya in the next chapter!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate it. I feel like this story is coming along well, don't you agree? Well, I say I should stop talking now, since I'm already boring myself with this. Now lets cut the talk and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fragile Dreams**_** or any other material I use.**

"_Even if you're alone, there's always someone waiting for you."_

_-Anonyms._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Mama And Dada?<strong>

Seto stirred as morning light hit his eyes. He opened his eyes and gave a yawn, rubbing his eyes and sitting up from the cot he was on. He got off the bed and slipped his shoes, scratching the back of his head as he walked into a small kitchen. Ren and Crow were at the table eating breakfast while Nico was at the stove.

"Morning, Seto." said Ren sweetly as the boy took a seat. Seto yawned and smiled back.

"Morning, guys. Hey, what's that smell?" he asked, sniffing the air with his mouth watering a bit. Nico chuckled as he placed a steaming plate of pancakes in front of the redhead.

"My cooking. I swear, these will be the best you've ever tried in your life." said the blonde as he toppled the hot cakes with strawberries. Seto cut up a piece and took a bite, smiling as he did.

"Mm, these are good, Nico. Crow, aren't they good?" he asked the raven-haired boy. The latter shrugged with frowned brows and closed eyes.

"S' OK." he muttered, taking a drink of his milk. Seto opened his mouth to ask something but he closed it again, not wanting to anger Crow. There was a sudden knock at the door and it opened, one of the natives of the perimeter coming in.

"Nico, we just got word from team-C that they found survivors at the abandoned recreational center. They say that they need more people to help them." he said. Nico cleaned his hand with a rag.

"Huh, I guess that means we got to get to work." he said.

"Can we come? Id love to help out." said Ren. The boys nodded in agreement. They didn't want to sit around while the others covered all the action. That would be way too boring. Nico shrugged as he slugged a red bag over his shoulder.

"Sure. The more the merrier, I always say." he said grinning. Once Seto, Crow, and Ren got ready, they met Nico and ten others waiting outside.

"Alright gang. The total survivors at the rec center are at least eight. Four are sick and the others are starved. We should get there in a while." said the leader. Everyone soon began moving and the team went into small groups, Seto, Ren, Crow, and Nico in the one ahead of all them.

"Wow, you seem to know how to handle these situations pretty well." said Ren. Nico simply smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, when you have nearly a hundred people depending on you, the most important thing is to show that you're in control. If you act OK, then others will be OK." he said. The group walked a little further until they spotted a run down building with people coming in and out of it. A few people walked out and greeted them.

"Hello, thank you for coming to help us. We need a few people in the infirmary and we need a few people who need to be moved to the base. How many have you bought?" asked one of the men.

"We got fourteen with us. Five of them are doctors and nurses. The rest can help with moving people and traveling gear. Lets see how good the sick and injured could walk and we can work are way from there." said Nico. He turned to the three minors. "You guys can help around with odd jobs. If anyone needs help, please help in whatever way you can. We'll be here for at least an hour." he said. The three nodded and they made their way into the rec center.

People were walking all over the place, moving items and helping people. A few were lying on cots and mats with ill conditions and injuries. Seto looked at all of them, some looking tired and lost. He felt a deep sadness in his heart. He wanted to help these people. All of them. He wanted to make them smile again.

"Seto. Seto! Are you OK?" asked Ren, shaking his shoulder a bit. Said teen blinked and looked at his friends concerned faces. He placed on his best smile to hide his sadness.

"I'm fine. Lets start helping these people." he said. Ren nodded silently but Crow kept an eye on him as they began helping out. Whether it was helping a sick person or moving some items, the hero of humanity could still feel dark-green eyes on him, like they were boring at the back of his head. He would occasionally look at the back of hid shoulder, meeting Crow's eye and looking away immediately. He knew Crow was concerned, but he didn't want his friend to know of his sadness.

While Seto was lifting a few supplies to another room, he could see a few people rushing around a woman with a bundle in her arms. She looked so weak, yet so beautiful, with sable-brown hair and dark blue eyes. With curiously, Seto walked over and smiled warmly at the woman.

"Hello, is something wrong?" he asked gently, crouching to the floor. The woman smiled back, despite the dark rings under her eyes.

"No, I'm just a little weak. The doctor says that I don't have much time left and…" her voice trailed off, silently giving Seto her answer. The young boy's smile fallen and he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." he said. The woman gave a breathy laugh.

"It's fine. A lived a long and good life, I have no regrets. I just worry about my son. He needs someone to take care of him when I'm gone. He's only a two-years-old." she said, rocking the bundle gently. Seto felt his heart swell with melancholy, so much that the sadness nearly made it burst. He knew that the child at least deserved to live. It wasn't fair for him. A new-born child bared no sins. He then thought of something. It was drastic but he was willing to take it.

"Maybe… I can take care of him?" he asked. Th woman gasped and her eyes grew tears, one already making it's way down her pale cheek.

"Would you do that? Really? Won't it be too much trouble?" she asked. Seto shook his head.

"Ma'am, I would love to take care of your baby. I'll raise him well." he said. The woman smiled gratefully and she nodded, handing him the bundle. Seto took a look at the child and smiled, seeing that he too had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was so precious and small.

"Ma'am, what's his name?" asked the young fighter. The woman closed her eyes slowly, feeling incredibly weak.

"Ryu. His name is… Ryu…" she whispered silently, her eyes closing forever. Seto closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect. He stood up with Ryu in his arms, watching the people who were helping the woman silently nod at him and help the woman out. Seto held back his tears and he looked down at Ryu, smiling a bit at the young boy. The baby gurgled and flexed his tiny fingers at the older boy. The other smiled and he silently walked out of the room, then out of the rec center.

He closed his eyes briefly as the warm breeze ruffled his hair a bit. He rocked Ryu a bit and the baby gave a tiny smile.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, Ryu." he said.

"Who's Ryu?" Seto jumped and he spun around, sighing in relief when he saw it was Crow.

"Crow, you scared me." said Seto, taking slow breaths.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on you since you weren't inside. Why do you have that baby with you?" asked the green-eyed boy, looking at Ryu.

"A woman just passed away and I offered to take care of her baby, Ryu. I couldn't say no, Crow. This kid deserves to live." said Seto. Crow crossed his arms.

"Look, I get what you're saying, Seto. But taking care of a baby isn't easy. Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked. Seto bit his lip and held Ryu closer to him.

"I know I can. He needs me, Crow. It'll be hard but I'm sure I can take care of him." he said. Crow closed his eyes and he looked like he was deep in thought. He then opened his eyes and smiled warmly, putting one arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"Well, it'll be less hard unless you have some help. So count me in on helping this little guy." he said. Seto grinned and he used one arm to hug Crow. The latter would have blushed but since he was a doll, electrical shots went through his circuits. He hugged Seto back, trying not to crush between them. Crow smiled at the little baby, who cooed and wiggled a bit in his blanket.

"Lets get back to the others. I think this little guy is hungry." said Crow, letting Ryu grasp his finger. Seto chuckled and nodded, fallowing his friend back to the rec center.

* * *

><p>"Aw! He's the cutest baby in the world~!" cooed Ren as she held Ryu. The team was already back at home base and they were gathered around a camp fire, all of them helping the sick and wounded eat after a long day of work. The moon was making it's way back to the sky, giving it's pale and wondrous glow.<p>

"We can make him a makeshift crib for him to sleep in tomorrow. He can sleep with one of us for tonight." said Nico.

"I'll do it. My bed's big enough." said Seto everyone agreed and they were soon eating again, a few conversations going here and there and some jokes along as well. Ren was feeding Ryu with a baby formula when the baby suddenly began crying.

"Oh my, I wonder what's wrong." said Ren, trying to calm the infant down by rocking him. Ryu still cried, his little arms flaying a bit.

"I'll take him, Ren" said Crow, holding his hands out. Ren handed him the child and Crow gently rocked him, smiling faintly.

"Shhh, shh. It's alright. Shh, shh." he said softly. Ryu stopped crying a bit but he was still hiccupping, his big blue eyes looking at them innocently.

"Maybe he wants to go to sleep now but he's just too afraid since he hasn't seen his mom." said Nico. Seto looked at the baby from Crow's side and smiled softly.

"Is that it? Do you miss your mommy?" he asked. Ryu hiccupped again and reached for the redhead. Seto took him from Crow and held him close, humming a tune softly.

"Hey, I know that. Hold on." said Nico, reaching into his back pack and pulling down a old run-down CD player. He pressed play and a soft piano tune played. Seto smiled and everyone went silent as the young boy sung.

**(Note: If you want to listen along, just go to You Tube and type in **_**Hikari Male Version **_**and just scroll down until you find the video labeled **_**Aoi Teshima-Hikari (Male Version)**_** It is so sweet and sad ;( )**

_Ne, kawaranai mono wa mou,_

**(Hey, things that never change,)**

_Kono sekai ni nai kana?_

**(Do not exist in this world anymore, do they?)**

_Ne, tsutaetai koto wa mou,_

**(Hey, things I wanna say,)**

_Kono kokoro ni nai kana?_

**(Are not in my heart anymore, are they?)**

_Yoru no fuchi, asa ga matsu,_ _kurikaesu hibi._

**(The morning waits, for the edge of the night, and the days repeat.)**

Seto's eyes went dew-like and dreamy, as if in a trance. Crow was simply memorized at how soft the boys eyes and voice went.

_Ne, ano yakusoku sae mou,_

**(Hey, what if I'm going to forget,)**

_Wasurete yuku no naraba?_

**(That promise, too?)**

_Ne, kono utagoe dake aa, _

**(Hey, if I only found a way,**

_Kimi ni todoku you ni to…_

**(To let my singing voice reach you…)**

_Owari kara hajimari he,_

**(From the end towards the beginning,)**

_Afuredasu, namida kara hajimaru kyou._

**(From my fallen tears, today begins.)**

Seto looked to moon briefly before smiling and looking back at Ryu while rocking him and smiling softly.

_Tooku he, tooku he_

**(Faraway, Faraway,)**

_Sugita toki no kageboushi,_

**(The shadows of the day's past,)**

_Hikari motome aa._

**(Look for the light.)**

_Tooku he, tooku he_

**(Faraway, faraway)**

_Kienai you ni kagerou?_

**(You're trying to catch that gentle heat, aren't you?)**

_Tsukamitai nee _

**(So that it won't fade away.)**

_Kousa suru, kousa suru _

**(They intersect, they transcend)**

_Hikari to kage._

**(The light and the dark.)**

_Sono saki nee,_

**(Right over there,)**

_Nani ga aru…_

**(Something lies beyond…)**

Be the time Seto had finished, most of the people around him were either smiling contently, lulling to sleep, or clapping lightly. The young boy blushed and Crow pat him on the back with a smile.

"Nice song. You put Ryu right to sleep." he said, pointing to the know sleeping infant. Nico gave a deep yawn and he stretched his arms.

"Well, I guess now is a good time as any to now go to sleep. Lets hit the hay." he said as everyone agreed and stood up. After putting down the fire and helping with cleaning up and getting people to bed, Seto, Ryu, Ren, Crow, and Nico walked over to Nico's home and they all headed off straight to bed with small goodnights. As Seto carefully got into bed, Ryu woke up and began flaying a bit, as if reaching and looking for someone.

"What's wrong? Are you still hungry?" Seto asked the child. The baby whimpered and then a person passed the door, making the child's eyes light up.

"Bwa!" he cooed, reaching for Crow who stood at the door way.

"What's up with him? I just came to say goodnight." said Crow, crossing his arms. Ryu struggled again and kept call," Bwa!"

"I think he wants you." said Seto. Crow shrugged and he walked over, sitting on Seto's bed and holding his hands out to Ryu. The baby gurgled and he crawled over, sitting himself on Crow's lap and playing with the crow head ornament on Crow's scarf.

"Bwa! Bwa! Daba! Bada! Da… Dada!"" cooed Ryu, giggling.

"Aw, he called you dada. I think he thinks you're his dad." laughed Seto. Crow chuckled along, seeing that this was funny too, despite being called a dad. Ryu then crawled to Seto and played with his locket.

"Mawba! Bawma! Ma… Mama!" squealed Ryu, bouncing on his little bottom. Crow busted out laughing and fell on his back, kicking his feet in the air while Seto blushed.

"Oh! OH GOD! H-h-he th-thinks that, y-you're hi-his ma-mama! Oh that's rich!" laughed Crow as he laughed. Seto's blush darkened and he grabbed his pillow, smacking Crow's head with it while Crow laughed and tried to protect himself with his hands.

"O-OK! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Quit hitting me, will ya!" he laughed and asked. Seto smirked slightly and he placed his pillow down, smiling as Ryu giggled from watching his 'mama' and 'dada' play. Seto took the baby in his lap while Crow sat up, retrieving his hat that had fallen off him when he landed on his back. Seto stared momentarily at how untidy yet soft-looking the crow-boy's hair looked. He felt the sudden need to run his fingers through it. He then blushed again at that though and he turned to his attention to Ryu, who rested on him and soon fell back to sleep. He petted the baby's head so softly.

"He's so cute." he said softly, resting his chin ever-so lightly on the child's downy-hair covered head. Crow chuckled and nodded, watching the two bond silently. Seto was so amazing with kids. He had only known the baby for a day and the kid was already calling him 'mama.' The kid was calling him 'dada,' too. It made him feel so special. So complete.

"Hey, Seto?" he asked. The boy looked up at him with those gem-like eye of his.

"Yeah?" he asked with his song-sweet voice. Crow leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Seto, careful enough not to hurt and disturb Ryu.

"Lets be good parents to this kid, alright?" asked the emerald-eye boy, sneaking a kiss at Seto's pale shoulder. A shiver racked through Seto's spine and he nodded, allowing Crow to scoot him onto his lap and Crow leaning against the wall against the bed. His eyes began drifting close as he tucked his head under Crow's chin.

"Good night, Crow." he whispered. Crow smiled and he buried his face into Seto's red hair, smelling the faint scent of strawberries.

"Good night, Seto. Good night, Ryu."

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, there's so much fluff here, I'm getting diabetes:P But anyway, aw! Crow and Seto are a little family now! Cute! But Crow still doesn't remember much, that's kind of a downer. But he will soon, I'll make sure of it! Well, I hope you like the chapter and I hope you'll be kind enough to review! As soon as you do, I'll get on the next chapter soon!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such the lateness! I lost track of the time! But now, I'm here with an all new chapter! So please don't do anything reckless like jumping yourself in front of a car. I'm looking at you, **_**Loleifos**_**. *Raises eyebrow with a knowing smile.* Anyway, here's the newest chapter everyone. Forgive me if it's short, I did this all under an hour and this is really the only way I can get this story to move along. Alright, enough talk, lets get with the disclaimer and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I wish I owned **_**Fragile Dreams**_**. But sadly, I don't.**

"_Even the smallest of gestures can make a person smile."_

_-Myself, Yeah you gotta give me some credit for that._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: An Idea<strong>

Crow gave a small exhale from his nose in his sleep, turning his head and burying his face in a mass of red-brown hair that smelt of earth and vanilla. He smiled unconsciously at that sweet smell, his thoughts drifting into reality and sleep. He then suddenly felt something foggy hit his mind. It was like someone was calling his name.

"_Crow! Give me back my locket!"_

The voice sounded desperate and wanting. What locket was the voice talking about?

"_Crow! Give it back! It means a lot to me!"_

He would give the item back, but he didn't have it. He had no idea what this voice was shouting about. He knew that the voice sounded familiar yet he couldn't pinpoint it. He then heard other voices.

"_It will take some time before he will restart. When he does, he will be one of the last to exist on earth. Knowing Shin, Crow will be all alone."_

"_But what if there are survivors?"_

"_If there will be, lets hope he finds them."_

Who's voices were those? Why were talking about him? And this Shin person. Seto had told of him from time to time. And man who went from good to evil, for he felt unloved. Then he went from evil to good, when he found out he was loved. Were these voices of those who had existed before the destruction of the Glass Cage Project? He then heard another voice. Only, it was his own.

"_Ha, ha! Catch me if you can! Up here! Come and get me!"_

That voice… It was his own! But… It sounded more taunting and mischievous. There was another's as well.

"_Come on! Give it back!"_

It was Seto's! But wait, if this was him and Seto… Did that mean he was remembering something?

"_Whoops, almost! Man, you're pretty stupid, y'know that? You're so dumb, I bet you can't even catch a cold!"_

Suddenly, he heard the noise of someone slipping off something. There was his own yell of shock and a large _thump_.

"_Crow!"_

There were more sounds. Then warily steps. And then, Crow heard something surprising. It was Seto's voice, and it was wavering.

"_Crow! Crow! Y-You're not dead, are you? Answer me! Crow!_"

Dead? What was Seto getting at? He wasn't dead! He was perfectly fine. But then he heard _it_. The one thing, for the past days since he head been awaken, he had heard the one thing that stabbed him right in the heart; It was Seto, and he was crying.

He could hear the young boy's sobs. They were of regret, sadness, abandonment, and… Loneliness. It was making Crow tremble. It made him wanted to find the crying boy past the darkness within his eyes and pull him into a hug and tell him that he was alright. That he wasn't dead. The cries and sobs echoed in his mind and it twisted his heart, like someone was wringing it from the inside.

'_Please, Seto. Don't cry. I'm right here, see? Come on, just fallow the sound of my voice and we'll find each other. Just stop crying. Please… Stop crying…'_

"Crow? Come on, Crow, wake up."

Crow moved his head slightly before opening his eyes, blinking as they blurred for a second before turning into their normal vision. He gave a yawn and looked to his lap, seeing that Seto was lying/sitting on his, his head tucked his chin with Ryu still sleeping in the redhead's arms. War,, brown eyes were looking at him with concern.

"Crow, are you OK? You looked like you were having a nightmare." said Seto, a look on his face that Crow was feeling pitied for.

"I'm… I'm fine. I think… I just got a memory back." said the black-haired boy. Seto sat up in his lap, a grin now on his lips.

"Really? That's fantastic! What was it? What do you remember?" he asked. Crow sighed slightly before telling Seto what he heard, right down to the very end of it. When he was done, Seto nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. So my guess is you remembered the time you took my locket and on how you fell off a rollercoaster." he said. Crow nodded as well.

"Yeah. And, there was something else I remembered, too." said Crow, running his hand by the nape of his neck.

"What was it?' asked Seto. Crow looked down by his side before sighing and resting his chin on Seto's head, closing his eyes.

"You were crying after I fell. I didn't see it but I could hear you. It made me… Feel so sad. Like something was building in my chest and it was ready to burst my heart open. I think… You were crying over my death," Crow looked down at the boy in his lap. "Were you, when I fell?"

Seto's eyes met those amazing pools of emerald-green and he slowly nodded, blood rushing to his cheeks as Crow's eyes locked on with his own. He felt himself melting at that gaze.

"I…I was. It was just that… I felt so sad. I though… I thought…" tears were beginning to corner of Seto's eyes, a hallow feeling swirling in the depths of his heart. "I though… I was going to be lonely again. I-I just didn't want to be along anymore!" he yelled in a whispered voice, finally breaking down to tears. Lean arms wrapped around his back and Crow gently rocked him, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Shh, shh, don't cry, Seto. I'm here. Ren's here. Nico's here. Survivors and Ryu are here. Please don't cry. You're not alone. You have all you're friends. You have me. You're not alone anymore, there's no need for crying. Please," Crow buried his face on Seto's neck. "Please don't cry. For me, please." he begged in a whispering voice. After a few seconds, Seto clamed down, his sobbing turning into light hiccups. They had woken up Ryu, who was looking at them curiously with sleepy eyes.

"You alright?' asked Crow as Seto allowed Ryu to play with his fingers, looping his little fingers around the longer appendages. Seto nodded, his eyes a little pink but a small smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah. I'm alright now. Hey, Crow? Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" asked the green-eyed lad.

"Promise me… That you won't leave me again. You're my… My most… treasured person and… Friend." he whispered, wishing that he could ask to be more than simply friends. Crow felt his own bittersweetness at the word 'friends' but he nodded and stroked Seto's back.

"Yeah. I'll be here, right by your side. I did promise I'd help you look after Ryu. And you did promise me to get my memory back." he said. Seto gave a laugh and nod and the two of them got up from the bed, Ryu in Seto's arms.

* * *

><p>"Come on. Lets find the others." said Crow. Seto nodded and the two went their way.<p>

"Aw man! This is a complete disaster!"

Both Seto and Crow raised their brows as they saw Nico freak out by a few other people, Ren by with a concern look.

"What's going on? Why's Nico all panicked?" asked Seto. Ren gave a sigh with the bite of her bottom lip, tugging on the hem of her dress.

"We have no idea what to do for the Sakura Festival this year." she said. Seto gasped and Crow cocked his head.

"What's the 'Sakura Festival?'" he asked. Nico turned to them and gave a sigh.

"It's a giant party we've been planning on having, when the Sakura trees burst into full-bloom. We have a festival and around midnight, when the Sakura trees bloom with their new and old petals dancing, we dance and sing and have a good time. The only problem is that we haven no where to hold it with all the people we have. We're doomed." muttered the blonde, kicking a stone by his foot. Seto shook his head.

"Oh god, what could we do? If it doesn't happen, then all the kids here are going to be disappointed. It'll crush them." he mumbled, holding Ryu close to him. Crow looked to his side and thought for a moment, wondering how this situation could be solved. His eyes then caught the sight of a close-by contraption. It almost looked like a-

A grin went ear to ear on his lips and he snapped his fingers.

"That's it! I know where we could have the festival!' he cried, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean?" asked Ren. Crow pointed at the place, his grin never falling.

"The Fun Park! The place is huge! We could set up some lights, fix up the rides, it could be really awesome if we pull this through! What do you guys think?" he asked. Nico gave his own grin.

"Dude, you're a genius! I've only seen that place a couple of times but you're right; we could use that place! What do you guys think?" he asked as he turned to the other people. They all agreed and Nico turned back to the others.

"Then it's decided. We'll have it at the Fun Park!" he said smiling. Seto turned to Crow and smiled, Ryu gurgling happily in his arms.

"Good work, Crow!" he said. Crow smiled and his heart swelled at Seto's thousand-star smile. He had already forgotten about the morning event.

"It was nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you guys this was short. Anyway, the next one is going to involve the planning of the Sakura Festival so hang tight, review, and I'll see ya soon!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace! **


End file.
